Sonica
by Shadow2187
Summary: Well i cAntvtell you to much it might give away something big
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer I don't own any sonic characters including Sonica this is just a story for fun and I hope you will injoy

Ok on with the story

Sonic and freinds were celebrating yet another victory over Eggman there was plenty of food including cheesecake and red velvet cake as well as chilly dogs and nachos and as well as several wines and soda pops to go around yes it was a happy day indead. Tails and Sonic were playing video games injoying each other's company while the girls were having a pillows fight gogleing happily. Soon it was midnight and everyone has to head home as they all had things to do early the next day. Goodbye thanks for conning. **Sonic said as he waved bye to all of his friends as they left headed for there homes. He then shuts the door and heads for the bathroom.** Ok now that that's over I can finally take a shower. **He said entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.** End of chapter 1


	2. Chspter 2

After useing the toilet sonic got up and proceeded to unzip what looked like his suit and slowly removed it reviling if anyone saw what looked to be quite a surprise instead of a brod chest like most people would expect to see under his suit it appeared to be a pink bra and pantis for sonic really wasn't a he infact sonic was actually A age and her real name was Sonica and the bathroom was the only place she could truly be herself without being judged for if her Lill bro tails found out her secret he might not wanna hang out with her anymore Sonica **sighs it's better this way she mumbles to herself secretly wishing she could have tails as her own but knowing this might ruin what special freindship they have for each other.** Sonica **then proceeded to take her bra and pantis off reviling her cute small titts and tight cunt as she then proceeded to enter the shower and closes the shower door behind her. End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter3

**Sonica let the worm water hit her body ahh it felt good aginst her skin as she grabbed the soap and started washing all dirt partacls and any stench she could wash off finally about 20 minutes later age finally is able to turn off the water and dry off now that she got all cleaned up for the night she wrapped her towel around her and stepped outside headed for her dresser to look for some pjs to were to bed for tonight but stopped sodonly at the entrance as she saw a firmalar figure standing there staring back at her. End of chapter 3 who could be starring at her if you wish to find out then please comment and stay tuned bye for now**


	4. Chapter4

S sonic? **tails said his jaws dropped in shock at the sight of his well he didn't quite know what sonic was now.** Wait tails I can explain. **Sonica seid steel holding the towel up**

 **Over her body hiding as much as she could without it slipping off her body parts.** Sonic then **sighs and said I I I'm sorry tails I'm sorry yuu has to see me like this. She sighs again befor resumeimg you see I'm a girl I've always been a girl I'm sorry I lied to you about my gender it's just whin I rescued you 4 years ago I thought you wouldn't wanna be my friend if you knew I was a girl. She bows her head in Shame expecting tails to walk away mad.** But he didn't instead he stood there for a minute then finally **he walked over to her and hugged her unexpectedly causing Sonica to blush with both confusion and joy at the same time.** I'm just glad your being honest ya I'm a little upset you hid this from me all those years but I do understand your fear about being rejected and so I'm here to say it's ok that your a girl I don't judge by gender I'll always be your friend no matter what Sonic now please I need your help

Finding something. Sure thing pal **sonica repplied happily taking her little brothers hsnd and fallowing him to whatever he needed help with.** And one more thing **tails said to Sonica as the went to his workshop in the back.** Yes? **Sonica asked her brother cureously.** Never hide anything from me again **tails responded firmly to his big now knowing the truth sister as they closed the door behind them. End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter5

Wait tails **sonica said as they were in the lab together.** Yes sonic? **Tails repplied.** First of all pleas call me by my real name. **Sonica said looking at her lill brother blushing a dark shade of red.** And what might that be? **Tails asked her looking comfused.** Sonica **sonica repplied to her brother.** Ok sonica **tails seid in response to her sisters answer. Now what else do you need to say? It's just I I'm naked you never gave me a chance to get my pjs on. Said sonica slightly embarrassed as tails had full access to her goods. Oh it's ok and actually you look beautiful like this tails repplied to his sisters response.** This caused Sonica to blush evin darker. Y you really think so? **Sonica asked her lil bro half embarrassed at his answer.** Yes I love the way your form is and the way you flex those hips whin you move it's just so sexy sonica **he says blushing a little himself.** Well what did you ask me to help you with? **Sonica asked her little brother curiously.** I need to find my x box controller I seemed to have misplaced it somewhere but first one question **tails repplied with curiosity on his brain.** Yes I'm listing. **Sonica said eager to here her bros question.** Um um um **tails gulps nurvously afraid of what she might say.** W w would you like t to and you don't have to buy would it be ok if I were to g go out w with you Maby say t t tonight or sometime? **He asked sonica hopeing for a yes.** Sonica couldn't help but blush with embaraament s sure who knows I it might be fun **she says blushing happily.** So how about dinner st club rouge at around 8 tonight? **Tails asked his sister curiously** sure 8 sounds fine **sonica repplies happily as they both hug and say there goodbyes sonica then shuts the door behind her and thinks in her head (YES!!)** end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Sonica was busy getting ready for her date that night she decided to go with the ice ice baby prefume as it smelled the best she picked up

The bottle of spray and spraed her body with that scent after this she decided to go with her black dress and black leggings as they looked best on her. After picking out her outfit for the evening she slipped it on and headed for the door exteted and locked the door behind her and spin dashed towards tailses house to let him know she was ready to go. End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Tails was busy **thinking of how to upgrade the x tornado Wich he had updated many times befor whin sodonly he here's a knock at the door. He jumps out of his work and heads for the door who is it he asked eagerly.** It's me **a familiar voice says from the front porch. Oh hey sonica he repplies opening the door to great his new girlfriend.** Are you ready to go? **Sonica asked her new boyfriend curiously?** Sure **tails repplies happily as he takes her hand causing sonica to blush a little. The two of them proceed to walk towards club rouge as it was only a 5 minute walk from tailses house.**

5 minutes later they arrive at three destination and enter the restaurant. Once inside they are greateed by the owner of the club rouge the bat herself good evening you two were would you like to sit tonight smoking of non smoking. **She asked the happy cupple. Non smoking tails repplied happily. Very wel then if you two wil fallow me. The bat girl said leading them to there table on the right. End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

They talked and ate for over 2 hrs until tails paid and tipped the waitress and thanked her befor levering. He then **turns towards sonica and said** thanks for dinner sonica it was good I had fun. Oh it's nothing tails it was my treat and the pleasure is mine. **She repplies with a smile** you know it dosnt have to end yet **tails said with a smirk.** What do you mean? **Sonica askrd cureously.** Tails **smirks and says** just come home with me and find out. Ok sonica said as she took tailses hand and dashed back to his home. They both entered it and tails locked the door behind them. End of chapter 8 fair worning chapter 9 might be a little limony so stop reading if that's not your style ok bye guys


	9. Chapter9

Limmon worning if you don't like sex then pleas don't breed this part and for those who like sex then pleas injoy

Now what? **Tails asked his new girlfriend curiously.** Well... **sonica said smirking. Well wha-tails was suddenly cut off by sonica telling him to stop talking and her giving him**

 **A big kiss on the lips making him**

 **Moan in pleasure and starts to close his eyes as he deeponed the kiss pasinitly Ashe then pond her down he was now on top of her and blushing happily Wich causes sonica to blush happily as well. Next thing that happens is something totally unexpected as tails starts slowly removing Sonicas black dress and leggings Wich causes Sonicas blush to darken to a dark shade of violet next thing she noticed was tails slowly removing her bra and pantis making her blush evin more. After This he started rubbing her breast causeing her to moan in pleasure next he frinch kisses her causing her to moan loudly as if begging for more Wich he gladly gives. Smirking: he reaches down with his hand and starts to lightly stroke a finder aginst her tiny clit making her moan instantly.** Ready for this? He asked sonica curiously? End of chapter 9 next chapter picks up we're we left off ok bye see ya


	10. Chapter10

Y yes **sonica repplies nurvously.** Ok then here I go **tails repplied has his hardened cock throbs with exitment he then lays her down and askes her to spread her legs so he can penstrate her.** Ok sonica were do you want it? Tails asked his girlfriend. I in m my p pussy **she repplies back.** Alright then **he repplies back to her as he sodonly starts to aim his tip towards her small virgin clit.** Ok here goes he says as he slowly presses his tip against her clit blushing happily. I I'm ready t tailsy **sonica said happily. Tails then starts as soon as he gets the ok to enter her pussy be stats to enter her pussy slowly. Ohh ohh it hurts. Sonica moans out crying in pain. Don't worry it's supposed to hurt your first time tails reassures his girlfriend in order to ease her the best he could. Sonica only nods and allowed tails to keep thrusting. In out in out the young fox boy wnt thrusting deeper and deeper with each thrust being more pleasurable then the last as he keeps fucking her baby maker making her moans of pain slowly become moans of pleasure. Oh oh oh yes baby pleas give it to me fox boy.** Sonica moaned in pleasure as tails was approaching climax.

Ohh ohhh sonica im gonna cum. **The young fox sId half sweting through thrust.** M me to. **Sonica said as she was also close to climaxing.** Let's both cum together. **Tails said as he thrust faster and faster then Ahhh they screamed in pleasure simintaniuly as they both came at once mixing there goos together on one singe concoction. Evin after sonica cumed she made sure tails stayed on her she wanted to see if a fox and headgehog could actually bread. Two More thrust then pop. Out slips his cock and soon they cuddled each outher then tails said: I love you sonica. Of Wich sonica repplied-I love you to tailsy. They kissed once more befor going to sleep.**

 **End of story for now. _Comment of you want a sequel and I will consider doing one pleas let me know hope you injoyed and for now bye guys_**


End file.
